1. Field of the Invention
A magnetically actuated reciprocating engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, reciprocating engines have been driven by charges of an air-fuel mixture being sequentially ignited, and with consequent pollution of the ambient atmosphere by exhaust gases resulting from the ignition of the air-fuel mixtures being discharged thereto.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to supply a magnetically actuated assembly that may be mounted on a reciprocating engine to power the latter, and eliminate the discharge of polluting gases to the ambient atmosphere.